


Why Phelps Was Slow (Sort of) in the 200m Butterfly Semi-Finals the Other Day (In 2008)

by ambitiouspants



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Written in 2008, uses the phrase "champion-sized man-meat"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitiouspants/pseuds/ambitiouspants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah so in 2008 Phelps won every race by a ridiculous margin except one, and this is the ridiculous porno universe version of why that may have been. Wrote this to torment a friend, mostly reflects my attempts to cram in as many awful swimming-related innuendos as possible.</p><p>Probably... probably things didn't happen this way and there's loads of other perfectly good reasons why Phelps didn't dominate this race as much but hey, were you in that locker room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Phelps Was Slow (Sort of) in the 200m Butterfly Semi-Finals the Other Day (In 2008)

After the medal ceremony for the 200 meter Freestyle, Michael Phelps and Park Tae-Hwan slipped away from the crowds of reporters and back into the shower rooms. Or rather, Phelps head for the showers, hoping to find a quiet spot to prepare for the semifinal for the 200 meter Butterfly he had coming up. Park noticed this and casually followed him.

When he got inside, Phelps was already out of his tracksuit, left only in his swimsuit. Park started to undress too.

"Good luck on your next race," he said. 

Phelps looked up, surprised. "Oh, thanks. . . Hey, your English has really improved since the Worlds last year!"

Park smiled and looked up at Phelps. "Thank you. I've been practicing." He paused, letting that sink in, then went on, "You were incredible in the race just now."

"Thanks. You swam really well yourself!"

"Thank you - but I can only dream about swimming like you do."

At the breathless note in the younger man's voice, Phelps looked closely at Park. "Do you?" he asked. "Dream about me, I mean?" Park looked shyly at the floor and gave a small nod.

"What did you dream about?"

Park looked into Phelps' eyes, smiling. "Let me show you."

Phelps laughed. "I'd love to see, believe me, but I have another race in half an hour! Can't go expending energy."

"You can do it," Park said. "It'll help! You're very tight, I saw you on the podium. Besides, I've been dying to see what's under those low-cut swimsuits you wear. You always come so close to showing the world but it's always just a tease!"

Phelps smirked. "You think you'll be able to handle it? I assure you that any rumors you may have heard about me using steroids were completely false."

Park smirked too. He was trying to act cool, but he couldn't hide his excitement. "Oh, I know. I've seen the bulge in your speedo."

"I knew you looked distracted on the starting block! I thought you were just sizing up the competition!" Phelps couldn't help but take a glimpse at Park's own speedo, all that he was wearing by that point. He was pretty sure the Korean swimmer was also not guilty of steroid use.

Park nodded. "Sizing up, that is exactly what I was doing."

Phelps leaned against the wall, thrusting his hips out aggressively. As ever, his speedo was already pulled down so low his hipbones were visible. "Well, come and get it kid. See what the competition is really made of!"

Eagerly, Park moved forward, dropping to his knees in front of Phelps. Just the tiniest flick had the speedo around Phelps' powerful thighs, where it stuck. But that was fine with Park, he had access to what he needed.

It was glorious. Phelps' penis fully reflected the promise evident in his flipper-like feet. It was a muscle as magnificent as any on the Olympic-class athlete. Park found himself wondering how the other man even fit his champion-sized man-meat into the tiny swimsuit.

He looked up. Phelps was looking down at him, a smug expression on his face. "If you didn't have to wear the swimsuit in competition, you could probably reach the wall with that thing!"

Phelps laughed. "I could shave seconds off my time!"

"Speaking of time, you have a race to get ready for soon," Park said, and immediately took Phelps in his mouth as deeply as he could manage.

Phelps groaned, grabbing Park's hair. He had never been more glad that swimmers had to be good at holding their breath. He was engulfed in warm, wet friction, and it was bliss. Park worked his mouth around as much of Phelps' penis that he could swallow, pumping the rest with his hand. He quickly found a rhythm, used to working different muscles towards a common goal.

Phelps leaned his head back against the wall, eyes glazed over. The flirting, the knowledge that he'd been the subject of Park's desire during all their races, and the freedom to thoroughly ogle the other man combined with the adrenaline from the race and victory to leave him extremely aroused before Park even began his ministrations. Before long, Phelps was letting out a cry and releasing his own "swimmers" into Park's mouth.

Park swallowed it all, then sat back, looking pleased with himself. Phelps gasped, trying to get his breath back. "My god!" he said, when he'd recovered a bit. "That was certainly gold-medal worthy!"

"Do you feel looser now?" Park asked.

Phelps laughed, weakly. "Too loose! My muscles feel like they all melted into goop."

He then went and won his semi-final. But by a margin of less than a body length!

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, I remembered that neither of them wear little speedos but rather those swimming pants. Also, yes, I realize this was SO LONG AGO but whatever, I have other fic to publish and I don't want it to be alone, and I still kind of love this horrible thing.


End file.
